My Best Day
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: Travel to the Avatar's world to meddle with the two people who are totally bugging you on the show. You might actually have a good day. R&R plz.


DISCLAIMER: Me own A:TLA! You're crazy!

* * *

"Cool." The portal to the other universe was working! Finally I could go knock some sense into that boy! He is so dumb. Everyone knows Toph likes him. Except for him of course. I stepped in the portal and I suddenly felt warmer. This is awesome! I'm a Firebender! Oh great this was gonna be even worse than I expected! How could I talk to him without him getting all 'freaky warrior' about me being 'from' the Fire Nation! Oh no! There he is. Okay. Just finish the mission and get out of here. I wonder why he's all alone. Oh he's hunting. Great now for sure he's gonna be suspicious! Just it over with Kylie!

"Uh.. Hi." Uh hi what am I thinking?!

"What the! Who are you?" Give him a fake name!

"I'm Kylie and you are Sokka right?" Darn it! Why do I crack under pressure?!

"How do you know who I am?" Excuse! Find one now!

"…"

"I asked you a question?" Give it up.

"You travel with the Avatar! Who wouldn't know you?" Liar. At least he's not Toph. Wait that's why I came here in the first place.

"You got me there. So… what are you doing here?"

"Trying to help a friend who really needs it but I don't thinkshewantsit." Oh great why don't I just say it? Say it next time!

"Who's your friend? Maybe I know her?" Yes you do.

"Toph is in love with…someone." Just say it!

"Toph?! Who?!" She'll kill me! Oh well I'm gonna die some day.

"How stupid can you be?"

"Excuse me!!"

"It's you! You idiot! Toph is in love with you!"

"…"

"I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER JUST SAID THAT!" O CRAP! Runnnnnnn! Hide behind Sokka. Maybe he'll save my life!

"Wait! Toph just… umm… calm down….and uh…" Yea! He's… moving out of the way! Oh okay. Now he's gonna _let_ her kill me! Secret dream! Get ready to come true. I'm kissing him. He's kissing me! She's… gonna kill us both now.

"SOKKKAA!" O…crud. She'd mad. Go button go!

"Get off me you freak!" Toph was about to punch me with a rock fist when I remembered I'm a Firebender! Dodge while you can. I pushed her off of me. She came at me with a stone knife and I just put my arms out…I didn't mean to blast out fire!

"AHHHHHH!" O snap.

"You're a Firebender! And you burned her!" O no. I just burnt the World's Greatest Earthbender's arms. Now the whole Gang is gonna kill me!

"Sokka what happened?!" O great now Katara's gonna kill me! He's pointing at me?! Remember fire. If the worst comes close use it.

"I'm SORRY! I didn't mean to! I'm kinda new at this!" All of their jaws dropped when they saw me grab my arm in pain as I so stupidly burnt MYSELF!

"She's telling the truth." Oh I heard her say it but I cannot believe it. I just burned her and she's defending me.

"Okayyyy… I think it's time for me to go." Still clutching my arm which was in soooo much pain I started backing up into a tree.

"No. You stay here and tell me something in private." O crap. She want's to talk to me alone! Face it. I can't leave unless I do this. Inhale vigorously. Everyone's gone now.

"So… how'd you know?" She's freakin smiling! Answer quickly!

"It's so obvious. But you know Sokka, he's just soooo oblivious." She's quiet. Gulp.

"Yeah he is. If you came here to tell him, why did you…kiss him?" Just tell her.

"He's a guy right? You were about to kill me so I jumped." Liar. And now she's here!

"You're lying. You like him don't you?" Yeah but as in crazed fan sort of way.

"Yeah but not as much as you." Nice save.

"Yeah so… I guess you should be heading home now right."

"Yeah…" I pushed the button. This time it worked but right before I left I had to tell Toph something.

"And he kissed me back!" I'm home. The look on her face was priceless! Oh no Mom's gonna be here right now. I still have the burn! Oh NO!

"Hi Mom." She gasped as expected.

"How did you get that burn?!"

"I… burned myself on the stove by accident." I can't tell her the truth. She'll send me to a psycho therapist.

"Oh. Did you at least put some cold water on it?"

"You could say that." I will never forget this day… because of my huge scar. I wonder what's happening in the _Avatar_ world right now?

* * *

_Sokka's thoughts_

"So you like me?"

"So you kissed her back?"

"Hey I asked my question first."

"So you kissed her back?"

"Umm…Toph… you wanna throw that rock the _other_ way?"

"SO YOU KISSED HER BACK?!" 'And it wasn't that bad.'

"Yeah but it was the worst kiss I've ever had!" 'And that was the worst mistake I've ever made!'

"LIAR!" 'Well this…is not my best day.'

**The next day in my world**

"I'm telling you the truth Lexi!" Why won't my best friend believe me?

"You just want to cover up for being so stupid as to put your arm on a stove." Ugh I give up.

"Think what you want but I know I kissed him." I murmerd to myself.

"Kissed who?" She heard me.

"Oh no one." I am so glad I didn't tell her about the part with the kiss. This was definitely my best day ever.

* * *

A/N: Kylie and Lexi are cover names! Want to have a Tokka dedicated to you?! PM me and give me a theme and you will be dedicated in my next work!


End file.
